The present invention relates to an operating device for operating an in-vehicle air conditioner in a vehicle.
Some operating devices have a configuration in which a first operating portion 100 for controlling a wind blow position, a second operating portion 101 for controlling a wind blow rate and a third operating portion 102 for controlling a wind blow temperature are formed into a unit through the intermediary of a base 103 as shown in FIG. 10.
<Problem 1 that the Invention is to Solve>
In this configuration, the degree of freedom in the layout of the first to third operating portions 100 to 102 is so low that it is difficult to dispose the first to third operating portions 100 to 102 in accordance with the vehicle-side design.
The present invention was developed in consideration of the aforementioned situation. It is an object of the invention to provide an operating device of a vehicle air conditioner having a high degree of freedom in layout.
<Problem 2 that the Invention is to Solve>
The procedure for installing the operating device will be described with reference to FIG. 10. First, harnesses 105 are electrically connected to the first to third operating portions 100 to 102 while dials 104 are not attached. The base 103 is attached to an instrument panel 106. Next, a cluster panel 107 is screwed down to the first to third operating portions 102. The dials 104 are attached to the first to third operating portions 100 to 102 through through-holes 108 of the cluster panel 107 respectively. In this case, the first to third operating portions 100 to 102 have to be screwed down to the cluster panel 107. Thus, there is a tendency that the installation cost is increased.